His Thunderous Soul
by Spiderwiz
Summary: Slight AU: When Thor attacks Thanos with Stormbreaker in IW Part 1, the unexpected happens- Thanos uses the timestone to de-age Thor into a child. Now, without his pervious memory and stuck in the body of the mortal equivalent of a nine year old, Thor keeps wondering why he's stuck on Midgard, and why his family won't come for him. With all of the losses of the war already stre
1. Prologue

**A/N: In case any of you are wondering, this is indeed a rewrite of my story "Child of Thunder". I decided that I wanted to keep writing that fic, but with the events of IW to make it make a little more sense. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

He felt pain. Devastation. Sorrow. Loneliness. Grief.

But most of all, at this moment, he felt anger. Pure and terrible anger.

It was enough when his planet and home got destroyed. It was enough that he had lost his father.

But when Thanos killed every single last one of his people...Of the other Asgardians… When Thanos snapped Loki's neck right before his eyes…

That was the last straw. And now, Thor wanted nothing more than to make Thanos suffer as much as possible before he killed him.

Which is why when Thor attacked Thanos with his new axe, Stormbreaker, he went for the chest and not the head. The head would have been too easy. It would have been too quick and painless of a death for Thanos, because it would be over in a snap.

But because Thanos made him suffer so much, he just wanted to return the favor. A small part of him knew he should have just gone with the head anyway, but he didn't care. He just wanted the titan to suffer.

Thor roared and charged at Thanos, before Impaling him with Stormbreaker. He didn't realize that Thanos could easily turn back time so he wouldn't die. He didn't realize it would be so effortless.

So when it happened, Thor was preparing to merely attack Thanos again, and this time go for the head. But then the unexpected happened.

After reversing his near fatal injury, Thanos, harbinger of death and destruction, pointed the Infinity Gauntlet at Thor. "You should have gone for the head," he said, wearing a malicious smirk on his ugly purple face. And next thing Thor knew, there was a blast of green light and all consciousness fled from him.


	2. Chapter 1

This...This wasn't right...This couldn't have just happened...They didn't just lose…

The Avengers had never lost before. They had come close, there had been some losses, but they had never actually lost…

But then these aliens come… A giant purple guy with a gauntlet comes and manages to win.

He managed to kill off exactly half of the universe.

It didn't feel real, that they had just lost.

Currently, Bruce Banner knew that he would be Hulking out right now if Hulk wasn't resisting him. Because he was seriously stressed right now. Stressed, worried, afraid, shocked… It was even worse than it had been on Sakaar.

Sakaar. Thor. Had he survived the snap? Bruce suddenly realized that he didn't know, and it was freaking him out. Steve, Natasha, and the space raccoon had all been accounted for so far, but they still hadn't heard from so many others. It was unnerving, not knowing who was alive and who wasn't.

But Thor...It was strange. Bruce had never really been close to the guy, but after spending a little time with him on Sakaar and then trying to help him stop Ragnarok, it felt like they had a little deeper connection. And Bruce knew that he would genuinely be upset and sad if Thor was dead.

"Steve!" Bruce called out as he (slowly) jogged over to the first avenger. "I need your-"

"Bucky's gone," Steve replied in a hollow tone.

Bruce frowned and winced slightly. "I know...And I'm sorry Steve, but…" he paused. Steve looked at it, a solemn expression on his face. Bruce sighed. "There's still people unaccounted for...Like Thor. He's not where I last saw him, and I think we should look-"

"Okay." Steve's reply was so simple and blunt and said without any emotion whatsoever. It was so unlike the Steve that Bruce knew. It pained him to hear it.

But then again, he wasn't sure he really knew any of his fellow Avengers anymore. It had been two years. They'd changed.

But besides that, Steve had just lost his life long best friend. Then again, everyone had lost someone. As much as it hurt though, Bruce still knew that there were things that had to be done before they had time to grieve.

The two of them walked over to where they had last seen Thor- near a patch of trees. He wasn't there now. His bulky and muscular form would be easy to spot out anywhere, so if they didn't find him soon...We'll, that probably meant he was…

No. Bruce didn't even want to think about it. There were already too many losses. One of the original Avengers would be too much.

"I don't see him...Where is he, I could have sworn he was right here-"

"Bruce, look." Steve stopped in his path and narrowed his eyes. "There's something over behind those bushes. It could be someone."

Bruce looked over to where Steve was pointing, and nodded. As they got closer, the form was much too small to be Thor's. In fact, it looked like the form of a child. But what would a kid be doing out here? It would be too dangerous for them in the fight…

"Wha--?" As they reached the bushes and could fully see the child, they immediately noticed two things.

One: The child was very obviously not Wakandian, and they were dressed in strange, foreign looking clothing, Almost of a medieval style.

Two: Thor's new weapon, Stormbreaker, was laying right beside the child.

Bruce and Steve shared a confused but worried look.

"Is that--?"

"It can't be…"

A slight groan was heard, and they turned back to the kid. The young boy's eyes fluttered open, and a moment later, he squinted his eyes as he stared up at the two men looming over them.

"Ugh...Where am I?" the boy asked. He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around with a frown on his face. "This isn't Midgard."

Bruce's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. Beside him, Steve had a similar reaction.

The boy looked at them again. "Where am I? Which realm is this? Vanaheimr? Álfheimr?"

Bruce gulped. "Er...No...This is Earth."

"Ah, Midgard." The was a pause of silence. "Why am I here? Where's Father?"

Bruce didn't know what to say, and apparently, Steve didn't either.

The boy stood up. "Heimdall, portal!" When nothing happened, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Did something happen to the bifrost? Is that why I cannot return home to Asgard?"

Yep. Bruce's weirdest fears were happening right before his eyes. He turned to Steve with a worried expression on his face. "This is too much… I can't…" he buried his face in his hands, and tried to steady his breathing, before turning back to the small Asgardian. "Kid...What's your name?"

"Thor." He spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But how-" Bruce heard Steve mutter.

"Thanos…" Bruce replied as he turned away from Thor. Either it was Thanos, or he was officially losing it. "The time stone...There was a timestone, right? He must have used that."

"But now Thanos is gone, and with Thor stuck like this...Especially with everything else that had just happened…"

"I know," Bruce replied slowly. "I know...What are we supposed to do now?"

 **Tbc...**

 **A/N: Thanks for everyone who's so far favorited and followed! I only posted the short prologue, and it means a lot that y'all already seen to be into this! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! Please review!!!**


End file.
